Influence
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [Zemyx Crack] Not even a Nobody like Zexion could control what they said when under the influence of the common cold. Second part, Not even a Nobody like Demyx can control what they do when under the influence of alcohol.
1. Influence

_Hello,_

 _This story was originally posted under the user name Magnetic Cheese. The account belonged to an aquaintance, and I ahve finally gotten around to posting them under my own account name._

 _If this piece seems familiar to you, this would be the reason why._

 _I hope you enjoy these written words._

* * *

 _Influence_

"He's _**sick**_!"

Demyx sighed impatiently under his breath while Axel continued to laugh like the maniac—er… _pyro_ maniac that he was.

' _He's so mean…'_ Demyx huffed. He waited awhile for Axel to calm down.

"Did you get all your giggles out of your system yet?"

Axel snickered. "Yeah, yeah, just about."

There was a moment of silence.

"I just don't get it though."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "What's not to get? Zexion's sick and we have to help him get better, end of story."

It was Axel's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I get that part. But what I don't get is _how_ he got sick. We're Nobodies…technically we're not real people. We shouldn't be _able_ to get sick."

Demyx blinked. He contemplated for a second before shrugging it off carelessly. "Yeah I guess you're right. But hey, look at it this way…if he can get sick, it must mean that we can't be _completely_ unreal…right?"

Axel smirked. "I guess."

"So it's settled then!" Axel stared at Demyx curiously. "We have to help him get better! I owe it to him."

Axel titled his head to the side, putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin. Demyx took a step back, noticing his intense gaze.

"What?"

"Why are you so bent out on helping old Zexy for anyways?"

Demyx glared up at Axel. "Don't call him that!"

Axel blinked. "…Eh?"

"Only _I_ can call him 'Zexy'!"

Axel smirked. _'I see…'_

"And," Demyx shuffled his feet nervously. "It's…its kind of my fault that he's sick…"

"Is it now…" Axel rubbed his chin, genuinely interested.

Demyx gulped. "Well you see, it all started…

* * *

 _Knock knock_

Zexion rolled over in his bed with a groan. Not many of the Organization members knew this, but…Zexion was not an early riser. In fact, he hated mornings, almost as much as he hated getting his hands dirty with work.

…Okay, so in The World That Never Was it was technically never morning…

But it was still freaking early!

 _Knock knock_

Zexion growled lowly while pulling his white pillow over his head in agitation. He waited for a moment and calmed when he didn't hear another knock on his door. He removed his pillow from his head, fluffed it a bit, and then snuggled into it with a sigh, pulling his covers over his head.

Just as he was about to fall into a blissful slumber, his door slowly creaked opened. Zexion tensed underneath his covers as the footsteps drew closer to his bed. He secretly peaked out from under his covers only to find… _'Demyx?'_

He relaxed slightly. _'What does he want?'_

Zexion felt Demyx lean over him and poke him softly in his side. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Zexy?"

Zexion sighed, pulling the covers completely off his head. He stared up at the ragged looking dirty blonde. "Yes, Demyx?"

"…I'm sick." And then he proceeded to cough all over Zexion.

Zexion, in turn, jumped up and right out of bed, staring at Demyx incredulously. "First of all, _back off_."

Demyx frowned, seemingly hurt by Zexion's comment. Zexion observed Demyx critically from across his bed.

' _Stuffy red nose, drowsy eyes, sniffling, coughing_ —"Achooo!"— _Sneezing…'_

Yup…Demyx had a case of the common cold.

' _And the first thing the idiot does is cough all over me. Just great.'_

"Zexy..." Demyx whined before collapsing onto his bed. Zexion started, his eyes softening as he gazed at Demyx. He sighed.

 _'Poor idiot…'_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! So…you _coughed_ all over him?"

Demyx nodded his head guiltily.

"So… _you_ did this to him!" Axel burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! I didn't mean to get him sick!" he desperately tried to defend himself.

"Oh right," Axel laughed. "'Zexy…I'm sick _cough, cough_.' I can tell it was by accident." Axel clutched his side, laughing like crazy.

"It was!" Demyx pouted. "Anyways, he took care of me the whole time I was sick! He made sure I got better. And that's why we have to help him now."

Axel immediately sobered. "' _ **We**_ '? If I'm not mistaken, _you're_ the one that _coughed_ on him."

Demyx blinked. "So what are you saying?"

Axel smirked. "I ain't coming near him, got it _memorized_?" And with that, Axel conjured up a black portal, stepped into it, and was gone.

Demyx stared in shock. "How…how rude!" He huffed stomping is foot. He hesitated for a second before turning back and heading for Zexion's room, determined to make him feel better.

"Don't worry Zexy! Demyx is coming!"

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Gow away." Zexion sniffed, not in the mood to see anyone. His nose was stuffy, and runny at the same damn time, his head ached, and his throat was killing him. At this point, he just wanted to crawl into a whole and die. There was only one person he was willing to tolerate at this time.

"Oh come on Zexy! I'm here to cheer you up!"

Zexion's eyes immediately softened when he heard Demyx' cheery voice. "Come in." He rasped.

Demyx opened his door and breezed in before stopping next to Zexion's bed. It was then that he finally noticed the state of his room…

…Which looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"Oh my…" Demyx stared. Every inch of the room seemed to be covered in scrunched up tissue paper and boxes of Kleenex. Demyx finally settled his eyes on Zexion and gasped.

"Zexy! You look awful!"

Zexion sneezed into a tissue and tossed it onto the floor. "Yeah, an it's aw yowr fowlt."

"Aheh…sorry." Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He sat at the edge of Zexion's bed and leaned over, resting his hand on Zexion's forehead. "At least your fever has gone down." Zexion leaned into Demyx' hand.

"Let's play Go Fish."

Demyx blinked, taken aback by the uncharacteristic suggestion. "…What?"

Zexion continued to rub his face against Demyx' hand. "You're always asking me to play Go Fish with you. So, let's play." He purred.

Demyx blushed. "U-um, o-okay."

"Got any three's?"

"Go fish."

Demyx pouted, leaning over to pick up a card from the 'Fish' pile, which Zexion _insisted_ should be on his lap. After picking up his card he grinned and placed both cards in the pairing pile.

"I win!" Demyx beamed at Zexion.

Zexion smiled slightly. "Again."

Demyx happily shuffled the cards, all the while grinning. Zexion continued to stare at Demyx, as he had been doing throughout the whole game, witha strange look still in his eyes.

"You can go first this time, Zexy."

Zexion nodded. "Got any ten's?"

Demyx stared down at his cards, looking through all of them before shaking his head. "Nope, Go Fish!"

Zexion leaned over towards Demyx slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

Demyx leaned in closer as well. "What is it, Zexy?"

Zexion shifted in his bed nervously before grinning, shocking Demyx to no end. But what he said next made Demyx almost choke on the air he was breathing.

"…Can I feel your hair?"

"W-w-what!" He managed to choke out in between huge gasps of air. When he finally got a hold of himself he looked up at Zexion's face and noticed that he was…blushing.

Demyx blinked.

"I said, can I feel your hair?" Zexion repeated huskily.

"Um…uh…I g-guess so?"

Zexion grinned, leaned in closer, and proceeded to run his gloved fingers through Demyx' dirty blonde tresses.

"It's so soft! Mmm, I love it…" He purred.

Demyx gulped, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. _'Is…is Zexy coming on to me!'_

"You have really pretty eyes…"

"T-thanks." By this point, Demyx was blushing like a mad woman.

"You know," Zexion smiled coyly, his eyes drooping. "I _really_ like you, but don't tell Demyx, 'cause it's a secret." And with that he collapsed onto a very flustered looking Demyx.

"Oh my…"

* * *

"So how is he now?"

"Hm?" Demyx looked up dazedly.

Axel rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Zexion. How is he?"

"Oh," Demyx cleared his throat. "He should be fine now; he's just resting for a bit."

"Not anymore he isn't." Axel smirked.

Demyx blinked. "...Eh?"

Axel inclined his head towards something behind Demyx. Demyx turned slightly only to come face-to-face with a healthy looking Zexion. And everything Zexion said to him previously came tumbling back, hitting him like a brick. Axel snickered, watching Demyx turn a very prominent shade of red.

 _'I knew something happened between those two. And one way or another, I'm gonna find out what.'_

"Well," Demyx turned to Axel in curiosity. "Seems like you two have some catching up to do, so I'm just gonna hang with the noob for awhile. Later." And like before, Axel conjured up a black portal, stepped through it, and was gone.

A very awkward silence fell on the two remaining Organization members.

"…Hey Zexy, about yesterday—" Demyx, who had been slowly turning back around, was cut off when Zexion pressed his lips softly against his own. And just as quickly as it came, Zexion's lips were gone from his, leaving Demyx stunned into silence.

Zexion stepped back from Demyx and the two Organization members continued to stare at each other. Zexion brushed a bit of his silvery hair out of his eye and swept it behind his ear, watching as Demyx slowly ran his fingers over his lips in shock.

A few more seconds passed before Zexion turned and started to walk down the castle's long hallways.

"Hey, wait!"

Zexion stopped, turning his head slightly towards Demyx, who started to fidget.

"What…what was that for?"

Zexion continued to watch him for a while, making Demyx' face redder by the second, before turning his face forward with a small sigh.

"I'm sure you know very well what 'that' was for."

Demyx stayed silent and Zexion silently struggled to continue.

"Yesterday…everything I said and did…I was under the influence of a cold. But, what I said…I never once lied to you…"

Demyx blinked.

 _"I really like you, but don't tell Demyx 'cause it's a secret."_

Zexion held out his hand for Demyx. "Now come on, while I'm still in the mood."

Demyx took the offered hand. "In the mood for what?"

Zexion gave him a small smile. "For a round of Go Fish."

Demyx grinned.

* * *

Axel snickered, stepping slowly out from the shadows. He looked down and the thin Polaroid he was holding between his fingers, which depicted two of his fellow Organization members in a lip lock.

"Axel, you are a _genius_!"

"Won't they get mad at you for this?"

Axel turned to face his companion blinking. _'…What was his name again? Roket…no…Rolex…no…uh…Roxas?'_ Axel continued to stroke his chin with his free hand. _'Sounds about right.'_ "…Roxas."

The newest addition to the Organization looked up at him in response. Axel snapped his fingers with a smirk.

' _Roxas…'_ "Don't worry about it, Roxas. Besides, I'm not the one who took the picture." His emerald green eyes danced with laughter as he stared down at the camera in the younger boy's hand.

"But…you _threatened_ to burn me alive! Wa-wait! Where are you going! I'm still talking to you!"

Axel ran down the hallway, ducking as a camera came soaring above his head, smashing into pieces after colliding against the wall. He snickered as Roxas chased after him.

"Gotta love the newbies." He smirked.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _As always, I thank you for reading my work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Curiosity Bunny_


	2. And a Bottle of Rum

_I do so hope you enjoy these written words._

* * *

 _~Influence~_

 _And a Bottle of Rum_

Demyx shifted slightly under a heavy weight, trying desperately with all his puny might to push it off of his trapped body. He struggled and struggled constantly, fighting the fiercest battle of his non existent life. After what seemed like hours of futile attempts of freeing himself the mullet haired Nobody surrendered with a defeated sigh. Instead he tried a different, more effective approach to his current opponent—he whined.

"Zexyyyy, why do you have to be so _heavy_? You don't even look that _faaaaat_ , so why do you weigh so _muuuuch?_ "

Said Nobody gave an annoyed mumble before rolling over, leaving Demyx with the taste of victory…that is, until Zexion grabbed a handful of blanket and ripped it off Demyx' boxer clad body, tucking it securely around his own body and snuggling in it for warmth.

Demyx glared down at the smug silvered headed Nobody.

"Bed sheet hogger."

Zexion never did let him have a flawless victory.

Demyx sluggishly crept out of Zexion's bed, stretching his back until he felt a light 'pop,' and working the kinks out of his neck. He rubbed his sleep-blurred eyes tiredly, leaving the room and trudging down the Hallways That Were Not Allowed To Exist in The Castle That Never Was, clad only in a pair of hot pink boxers.

He didn't care what Zexion said about them blinding his eyes…they were his favourite pair. _Besides,_ Demyx grinned, _I look damn sexy in these hot pink boxers!_

He really had no idea as to where he was going, just that he needed to go somewhere. Actually, Demyx had no idea as to why he woke up in the first place. All he remembered was playing Go Fish with Zexion, then winning, then playing another round with Zexion, then losing, then Zexion coming on to him, then…-a bunch of R rated scenes later-…, then waking up with Zexion crushing him.

 _Hmm…I had a very,_ Demyx paused to search for the right word he could use in this sentence that fell under the T-rated category, _exhausting night…_

Although, exhausting would be the biggest understatement ever.

Anyways, back to the present, here he was, mindlessly trudging down the Hallways That Were Not Allowed To Exist in nothing but a pair of hot pink boxers. _Sexy hot pink boxers,_ he corrected himself. _Very sexy._

Now that we have successfully established all of this, it is time for Demyx' journey to continue. Oh…it looks like it already has, for now Demyx finds himself standing in the Kitchen That Was Never Meant To Be. _Guess I must have been a bit thirsty…_ he thought to himself, absently rubbing his flat stomach. Striding into the Kitchen That Was Never Meant To Be, looking as if he had a great purpose, Demyx approached the refrigerator and swung it open dramatically.

A fly slowly made its way out of the empty refrigerator, buzzing in happiness at its freedom.

…Oh! But this was not some ordinary house fly that was trapped in a refrigerator, oh no. For you see, this was The Fly That Wasn't Really There But Flew Out Of The Refrigerator That Only Existed So That The Fly That Wasn't Really There Could Fly Out Of It. Yes, it was that fly.

Ahem, getting back to the story though…

"Drats, there's absolutely nothing to drink in this stupid fridge!" Demyx huffed with a pout. He was about to close the fridge until a bottle way in the back caught his attention. Although, I have no idea how Demyx could have not spotted this bottle before, seeing as how the Refrigerator That Only Existed So That The Fly That Wasn't Really There Could Fly Out Of It was completely empty. But that's not really the point here.

Anyways, Demyx reached way back into the fridge and grabbed the Bottle Of Which We Do Not Speak Of, inspecting it thoroughly. He turned it around and stared at a small piece of paper taped to the Bottle Of Which We Do Not Speak Of. He read it aloud.

"'Dude, do not touch the Bottle Of Which We Do Not Speak Of or I'm gonna seriously get mad at you. This is my stuff, so keep your hands off of it okay? Awesome. Signed Xigbar.'"

Demyx stared down at the bottle in contemplation. "Well, Xigbar's not here right now, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him…" That settled, his tore the taped note off of the Bottle Of Which We Do Not Speak Of to see what it was.

The Bottle Of Which We Do Not Speak Of was marked XXX.

Demyx stared down at the Bottle Of Blah Blah Blah in his hands. He continued staring for at least five more minutes. Then he gasped.

" **OMIGOSH, XIBAR OWNS A BIG BOTTLE O' PORN!"**

Demyx stared wide-eyed at the XXX marked bottle not-so-innocently sitting in front of him on the Table That Should Technically Drop The Bottle Because It's Not Actually Real. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to think of any of this. Who knew Xibar owned a bottle of porn? Who knew it was even _possible_ to own something so far-fetched.

There was only one thing to do in this situation.

"I must take a sip of the Bottle O' Porn, so that I can experience what it is to be a true man!" And just as he was about to reach out and grasp the Bottle O' Porn, he stopped.

"What if…what if after drinking this I become a…prostitute? I don't want to be a male version of Larxene!"

But deep inside his rib cage where his heart was supposed to be but wasn't, he knew he had to take a sip of the Bottle O' Porn, and drink in all it's glory. Because if he didn't, then there really wouldn't be any point in this story. Thus, being the soon-to-be-true-man that he was, Demyx grabbed a hold of the Bottle O' Porn, popped the cork out of it, and took a huge guzzle of it. He swallowed with difficulty and shook his head, gasping at the burning sensation igniting in his throat.

"Woo! Now that some good porn!"

And so he drank and he drank, and he never stopped because characters in these situations only stopped when the sun comes up. Unfortunately, the Castle That Never Was never heard of a sun.

* * *

"Zmyx…Zmyx wake upppp…"

Zexion groaned, trying desperately to slap away the soft hands that were shaking him awake.

"Come on pooky, I gots sometin' to show ya…"

The suggestiveness in that tone alone was enough to wake Zexion out of his peaceful sleep. He sat up in bed immediately, rubbing all the sleep clear from his eyes.

"Demyx?"

A half giggle, half purr was the reply he received. This only served to further awaken the curious Nobody. However, what he saw almost made him faint. There stood Demyx, in all of his naked glory, wobbling back and forth with the sultriest look on his face Zexion has ever seen. The sight alone was enough to give Zexion a thousand nosebleeds.

"D-Demyx, what," Zexion swallowed with much difficulty and licked his parched lips. "What happened to your hot pink boxers?"

"Well…" Zexion watched in fascination as Demyx slowly crawled up the length of his body, stopping until his mouth was mere inches away from his ear. "I was too sexy for them."

Zexion panted harshly, half his mind trying to concentrate on what Demyx was saying and the other half trying to concentrate on what Demyx was making him feel.

"What?"

"I said," Demyx leaned back, his hand travelling down the Zexion's boxers. "I was too sexy for them. And now that I think about it, I'm too sexy for yours too."

Then everything happened at once. Zexion's boxers were tossed carelessly to The Floor That Wasn't Actually A Floor But They Walked On it Anyways, a drunken Demyx was flipped on his back underneath Zexion on The Bed That Wasn't Real But Shook All Night Long, and everyone else in the Castle That Never Was covered their ears with The Pillows That Didn't Really Block Out The Sound But Were Still Used To Cover Their Ears.

The next morning…night…whatever, Demyx awoke with a pounding headache and a sick stomach. He couldn't really recall the events that transpired last night, but when Zexion shifted beside him and took all of the blankets, leaving him stark naked—wait a second. _I wasn't naked last…what happened to my sexy hot pink boxers?!_

Demyx bolted into a sitting position, squeaked, and the grabbed the blanket from Zexion, covering his nudity while effectively waking Zexion up from his pleasant dream.

"What's wrong?" Zexion groaned out sleepily once he got a good look at Demyx' horror stricken face.

"What…what happened last night?"

Zexion raised a finely sculpted silver brow. "I could show you if you'd like…"

Demyx squeaked again, moving away from the slithering hand trying to get at the blanket he was handing onto for dear life. "I'd rather you'd explain it to me using words!"

Zexion leaned back against his pillow with a sigh. "Well, I don't know how, but you got drunk last night and then came in here to wake me up, and then you took off my—"

"—Okay, I get it!"

Zexion just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait," Demyx slowly leveled a glare onto the nonchalant Nobody casually laying on the bed next to him. "So basically…you took advantage of me!"

"No, I did not."

"Yeah, you kind of did!"

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did not—"

"I was drunk and you knew it and you STILL did the dirty with me!"

"…That's right."

Demyx threw his hands up in exasperated triumph. "Then you _did_ take advantage of me!"

"…Not really."

Demyx sighed. "How can you 'not really' take advantage of me?"

"…If you were sober, you would have still wanted it. You were just more… _controlling_ while under the influence."

"…I'm _never_ drinking porn again!"

* * *

 _As always, I thank you for taking the time to read my work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Curiosity Bunny_


End file.
